onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Joekido
1 *2 ATTENTION : wheneverytimethis talk page reaches 30 topics, I will be move it to an new archive Account on APforums My AP account's name is "Lobolover".Have used it on other places for years. Anyway, I turned it off SO MANY times and I cant get there like for a week. User:New Babylon Funi Enjoying the dub Joekido? From what I've seen, I know I am. :D One-Winged Hawk 17:00, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :LOL. Ditto feelings, in fact your reply made my day. I laughed, because your 100% right. Trouble is, can you make the pro-4Kid fans understand why it's bad? No, you can't. :I spoke to someone last Wednesday who likes One Piece, but only saw the dub, he didn't realise 4 episode got merged into one during the Arlong Park arc. When I gave him the low down on 4Kids doing, he was shocked and surprised. Now if he doesn't know, I wonder how many other fans don't know. :Incidentally, you ever visited TV channel forums and dub forums? The TV channel ones are usually full of "fans" who think their "fans" who aren't "fans" because they have a HUGE knowledge gap. And the 4Kids dub forums... Don't get me started. One-Winged Hawk 16:39, 1 October 2007 (UTC) That guy.. Okay its obvious we need MF's help with this and that guy isn't going away. May I make a tactical suggestion on dealing with him - until MF is here, leave his edits alone. Rather then create a edit war, save time and effort and just revert all edits when MF is here. He is rat her annoying, yes and he has been warned so he knows better. But if we just revert his edits he will just reverted them back it seems, thus it is not enough until he is banned. I can't think of any other way to deal with him other then this. Any remarks? He appears to have left. One-Winged Hawk 23:11, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :Well, I remember doing the same revert/edit war with a previous vandal that went this way. Until MF came along, it was chaos. And now looking at this new guy and thinking back to the previous time, I'll have to say this seems to be the best strategy, report him to MF, on the "Users to be banned" and just wait for MF to do something to them. The more they vandalise, the more reason for us to ban them. And it saves us wasting time with undoing their edits. :Of course... The problem with this is we can't test this strategy until next time. One or two edits and usually the vandal goes. But for someone like this? We'll have to get a discussion on this going perhaps? :/ Bullets? Their too trivia. Make it a rocket and I'll talk about methods of stopping complaints. Lol. :P One-Winged Hawk 23:23, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Okay Seriously Joekido, if you want to create a new main page or fiddle with the current one, create a test page first. You of all people should know better then to just play around with the current one! And at least do a write up for what you're doing so the rest of us know what your aiming for. You've been told to do this all before, no one should ave to tell you it again. And please, cut down the "Did you know" section to just 3 or 4 sentences. We don't want to rewrite half the wikia in one section. It kinda unbalances that section of the page. If your playing around with it, create a clone template of the first and play with that. One-Winged Hawk 00:10, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :Also Joekido, can you enlighten us with what you are doing recently. I gather what you're up to, but it would be nice to understand a direction here. All I see is pages being created, redirected and so forth constantly. Why don't you stop and go back to planning whatever you're doing first rather then thrown yourself into the fire full throttle. Your doing things here it seems the hard way and you risk getting yourself stuck. I know your always going on about the Star Wars wikia, but if you'll notice there are ore editors there... And they appear to know what their doing. :I'm not having a go at you, just expressing growing concerns that one of us is going to have to fix a big mess eventually. Your better then you were skills wise, but I keep reminding myself who the poor soul was that had to fix the last thing you got things wrong... And I think that soul really doesn't want to have to spend several days straight working out what went wrong. At least slow yourself down a little and take a breather for a day while you recap what you've done so far, write up what you've done and jot down notes. I don't know if that's how you work, but I find it works wonders. One-Winged Hawk 00:36, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::You know Joekiddo, it's really somewhat tiring when it comes to problems with you and the rest of us. Though you have good points and all, it seems like you want to do things too fast and too much. You want this site to be like the Final Fantasy wikia or the Star Wars wikia with all it's articles and stuff. But guess what, One Piece is just not like them. It's big but not that big yet that it expands to hundreds of worlds. It's not the same as Star Wars and Final Fantasy. This site is not the same as those sites. We're not the same as those hundreds of editors on those sites. ::You keep saying we're making it hard for you but you're also making it hard for us. For instance, I have this idea of merging the Den Den mushi species together because they're all lost. However, I can't put this idea up for suggestion because I know you would get angry and probably mess things up. It's that hard. So can you stop complaining when someone disagrees with you or has different ideas. You're making us sound like every single one of us are all against you. This may not be true but if you keep saying it, it will be true.Mugiwara Franky 03:54, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::You want 2,000 ages right? I point out we are up to 1,800+... There are 450+ chapters... 300+ episodes... 30 songs... You don't need to create crappy pages with stubbits of info on them. Look at what I've just posted, there are gaps with pages that are not even being filled. If we had all the episodes on this site we'd have reached our target. ::There is a lot to do, I admit I haven't been doing the chapters, but thats because I've been ill (still am) over the last month or so and have 2 uni essays to finish by December. I'll be restarting them regularly once the essays are out of the way, I sort of need to finish university to be able to get where I want to in RL. If you don't like us merging pages, then look for new pages to create we haven't got. The merchandise page isn't finished either. And there are references missing everywhere. One-Winged Hawk 11:04, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Star Wars Fan? You a star Wars fan by any chance Joekido? Lol. You talk about it a lot. One-Winged Hawk 00:46, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :Lol. Nope. You see my problem is Star Wars, the original episodes, are the only storyline to me. I kinda dismiss everything else as *not important*. Don't shoot me. I'm actually more of a science Fiction fan in general. One-Winged Hawk 02:09, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Talking about people behind their backs "don't judge and don't put me at the same level as New Babylon. He almost never put space between words." OfenTive, non? User:you can take a wild guess. Next Merging Plan Don't have any ideas right now but if I see something that may need discussing, I'll discuss about it.Mugiwara Franky 07:13, 6 December 2007 (UTC) New pages Can you make sure there are at least 4 links to and fro pages when you create them. We're still getting too many dead end links and orphaned pages. :? One-Winged Hawk 16:07, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Guessed also I also guessed he would be a Yonkou the moment he was mentioned. But the wikipedian in me tells me not to write it down or think about it until the full chapter is out. Trying to explain this to speculators though, that you can't add something until confirmed, has gotten on my nerves in the last 5 or so months. Anyway, Kuma's turn is up. I'm still wondering if this isn't how Perona is brought back since apparently Higback survived (Oda + death... Once again). One-Winged Hawk 09:34, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Lol stop calling me London Girl. I don't live in London. I live in Southend, Essex. Southend Girl doesn't sound right but if you call me "Essex Girl" I'll shot you. (Look it up in Google, you'll see why). :P :Whatever the case may be, when the next chapter comes out, its going to be easier to handle it here then on wikipedia. One-Winged Hawk 10:39, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::There are buildings in America that are over 2,000 years old... But their just not... Well... America's historyas such. Incas and Aztecs are a bit gory as far as civilisations go though I add. In truth though, unless you go Stone Henge or the Roman baths at.... Bath (that is not a clever name really when you think about it)... Most buildings here are barely 1,000 years old, the ones that are are the likes of castles, old houses and such like. Our legends are more interesting then our buildings. King Arthur, Robin Hood, ghosts, etc. ::My family tree contains Romans, Celts, Saxons and Normands, in short as far as families go, mine is very much strange. My main family line, is Norman. I had an ancestor who was a knight (I bet everyone would like an ancestor like that), William the conquerer won England and split its control between his surviving knights. My ancestor got a lot of land down in Devon. Thats where my family come from actually, we were farmers. We married all the big families around because we were landowners... Somewhere along the line, I'm related to the Queen by some stupid means. And sir Walter Reyleigh (spelling?), through his half-brother's marriage somehow... ::I'm not insulted by London Girl, my father worked in London, his father lived in London, my uni was in London. So... Maybe London girl isn't too wrong when you think about it. ^-^' One-Winged Hawk 11:13, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Hmmm... Well I hope you get that page sorted soon Joekido. I've put myself on referencing duties this month to get rid of the unreferenced pages around here. Guess thats a page I#ll have to wait to work on. BTW did you check out the lastest ep of OP? Brook is finally here. Also, since I have the raw uploaded would you be interested in seeing the orginal Romance Dawn V.1? One-Winged Hawk 22:33, 7 January 2008 (UTC) I apologize You're right, what I did was unnecessary.--72.82.26.93 08:50, 22 January 2008 (UTC) A little something to solve Belli spelling problem. Umm, can you provide your thoughts on this in here. It's kinda major.Mugiwara Franky 17:44, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Blaming the wrong guy I think you've been blaming the wrong guy for recent vandalisms on New Babylon's page. If you check , , and , you will see that the edits suggest two or three different editors.Mugiwara Franky 01:12, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Note The guy at wikipedian who causes me a lot of pain and hard discisions... Mostly that make me feel arkward on weither or not to live with them... TTN... Is banned. He was told off for his aggressive editing... warned about constantly putting articles up for deletation... He broke the warning and did so anyway and got banned. How long... Who knows. Its been a little more peaceful on wikipedia though lately. He says what needs to be done and is extreme and wikipedia DOES need someone like him... But doesn't mean I like his actions. :-/One-Winged Hawk 21:28, 19 May 2008 (UTC) YAYAYAYAYAYAAAAY!Sorry,but I HAVE TO JOIN THE PARTAY!Because I SO HATES THAT M-F-er. Thinkin' he's THE BOSS (ONLY the Duke of Zill is the Boss) and going around DEMANDING things NO ONE wants .And I disagree,the place need's less of him and the "notability"-creeps,along with them bots deleting images who just have the rationale writen out using a diferent word then article xyz. New Babylon 22:14, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Well hate to burst the bubble but TTN has an lot of supporters and he's now unblocked. While I don't agree with many of his edits, I don't think he's such a bad guy. Joekido 08:38, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Where were you when the guy DEMANDED "real life" sources for a fiction series ? New Babylon 08:45, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :We beat him at that with simple ISBN codes referencea. Once we added those, he couldn't say a word. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 12:24, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Like I said, I don't agree with all of his editing rights and I did not like how he wanted to merge pages in One Piece. However what's my rate for him? Is he's bad? 50% yes , 50% no but that's just me. Yes I was aware of his bossy "REAL LIFE SOURCE FOR FICTIONAL CHARACTERS BITCHES!!! RRRAAAHHHGGG!!!" however I read his talk page and most people appearly hugs him while most would want to kick his butt. This guy is someone you want to hate or not but if he was here, I would give him a 1 month ban every time he gets bossy. Anyway, he was unblocked in May the 17th. Joekido 08:57, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::Thats a bit harsh... But its a note taken. I must admit, I only don't like I'm the one he chases for bringing the OP pages up to snuff. As I've made myself clear on there before; I'll work and help if others are doing the same, but I refuse to work alone. Lets just say... Once bitten, twice shy and leave it at that on that thought. One-Winged Hawk 12:24, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah,but the problem is-he practialy said that the CHAPTER ITSELF is not a valid source. It's like George Bush would be a Wikipedia editor (well,no,THAT would be much worse-"Our enemies never stop about thinking up ways to harm America and it's people-and neither do we.".........)New Babylon 11:10, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::Its valid, only if it has an ISBN code alongside it so someone else can take the book out and do their reserach. The moment you ISBN it, theres no way its not valid. Otherwise, a chapter ref is better US on its own. One-Winged Hawk 12:24, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::BTW, we don't even need that ISBN no. here... We're all reading the same series... We know where to get help and chapters, we can ask forums if need be. things are different here then wikipedia where they have to check the sources of over a million things. One-Winged Hawk 12:28, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :: actualy,its over 2 million.And hell,if you take apart the hisory stuff,the boring ol uninformative articles on provinces/subdivisions of states around the world,a good 25-40% of that is fiction-famous or less famous-books,comics,anime,manga,cartoons, games,RPG's,movies,tv series,plays-following his example NONE of theese things could EXIST on wikipedia. ::And it's talk page crashes like theese that make the need of a forum so much more evident. New Babylon 12:40, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Chapter 500 Yup, I'm just as excited as everybody else about the First Mate of the Pirate King.Mugiwara Franky 08:55, 23 May 2008 (UTC) How? How do you manage to be so unpopulaur with everyone that they've got to track you down to this site to harass you? O.o' One-Winged Hawk 17:08, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Whoa... Stop. Now he is out of order for insulting you... But the moment you insult back your the one at fault. If your not careful, we will have to ban you also. The rules that protect you can also undo you. Just think every time you insult someone... :"If I was stabbed, the law would be after the one who stabbed me. If I am the stabber, the same law will be after me." One-Winged Hawk 17:25, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::The thing is, you need to be calm about it. Turn the other cheek. I know its hard, but I've experienced a lot of crap like that myself. Learn to live with it. If you don't you will always think the same thoughts and never change. One-Winged Hawk 18:39, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Picture?You think youre the only one? At leats YOU posted your own pic PUBLICLY-I SEND ONE to a member under an oath of secercy along with a video of me shot and uploaded to youtube without my permission and he sends it to EVERYONE.Plus,he always says "We all know you like the gay porn." and such shit repeatedly even after a mod told him to stop-and everyone LOVES him cause of it and when I complain over the things he did to me,im told that im an "idiot" and that "he was gold". Talking about RedZack here-the german guy with such bad sentence construction that when I tried to corect it for him to make sure he doesnt look stupid,he always got touchy.Apart from the insults and the video/picture thing,I also suspect him of adoration of Nazi germany (he spoke very witilly about the SS) . Anyway,I send the photo to this guy and a few minutes later one member makes me look like fuck and reposts it-and a new mod comes out,saying-"You CANT persecute him for posting that picture"-even if it huminiliates me as f*ck.So I don't think youve got the bigest picture related problems. New Babylon 20:04, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :Could be worst things One-Winged Hawk 21:11, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Sufferage of Nami complaint To Joekido, you sound rude alright >:( (boo, hiss) but as rude as you are I might let go of "The Sufferage of Nami" section as soon as someone gives me advice to that section (as in read it through, think about it, and give the advice. Note: make sure it's NOT insulting) Until that happens you may have to deal with it. ]:/ (sorry) Rainbowman 21 July 2008 support The Other Languages page is the rule you need to support that. This dates back to our days at wikipedia when half the characters seem to have notes about other translations. --One-Winged Hawk 07:17, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Psst! La muchacha inglesa está jugando a un juego. ;-)--One-Winged Hawk 08:32, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :Muy culpable de eso también… :-/ --One-Winged Hawk 08:51, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::Puedo escribir español, yo sé los sentances, palabras… Pero no traducir a la conversación. Gramma pobre. Dislexia. La muchacha inglesa no habla español. --One-Winged Hawk 09:10, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::(They usually teach French at UK schools... German if your lucky. Spanish is normally something you see at a private school - I was at a public. Do not ask me to speak Fench, I did German at one highschool for half a year then changed schools and did French for 3 1/2. I speak and write more german then french though). --One-Winged Hawk 09:16, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::(BTW, easiest German phrase to remember: "Wie gehts sind sie") :::(Reason: Sounds like "3 gates in sea" when spoken (w sounds like a "v" in german)) :::(Actual translation: "How are you"?)--One-Winged Hawk 09:48, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Pwned I don't know whats better, the latest chapter or the reaction to one of the AP forumers putting the spoiler in his sig causing the topic to be closed. Lol. --One-Winged Hawk 12:16, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :OP wouldn't end just like that, but the ending of the chapter sounds like a report made by a Marine or eye witness retelling the story of SB arc. My guess is everyone thinks their dead, so te SHs come round in three days and find that everyone believes they are gone for good. I imagine they get, for now, a brief free walk until the WG or Marines rediscover them. :The second thing that crosses my mind is a wonder if this is the end of the "straw Hats", part of me pictures Luffy waking up with none of his crew in sight and having to pick up where he left on, continuing on until he finds them all. :I'm also still running with the theory Kuma may be a cyborg against his will or something. I can't think of any other idea of why he would be tollerated under his current lvl of disobeyance. That may also explain why they'd create a bunch of copies (not going to repeat what someone ese added to my thoery on AP) :Ah! But I'm always wrong. :The only thing I've been right on is Killer's weapons spinning. I like coming up with theories I know dam well will never come true. :-)--One-Winged Hawk 17:06, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ::The biggest fool was the guy who created a topic and started it with: "Just read the spoiler thread..." and tried to do a spoiler linked topic. Sorry mate... Two days too soon. PWNED again! X-D --One-Winged Hawk 17:08, 3 September 2008 (UTC) At the rate AP's going they won't allow spoilers there for much longer... That latest spoiler topic was closed until about mid-morning for me (I think it was...). Mostly due to "Oda shoul die!" Vs "In Oda we trust!". For heavens sakes... Its just a manga story. No need for 50% of the fans to want to split the other 50% in half with a toopick. -_- --One-Winged Hawk 17:07, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :Lol. One of the others would revert it... X-D :Still, I know how that feels, this is why every so often I treat myself to a "spoiler-free" week. --One-Winged Hawk 18:43, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Ah... Com'On Don't write "As of chapter XXX..." I had a go at people a few days ago for writing this. Its lazy and shouldn't be used when you can have a reference note in its place. :-( --One-Winged Hawk 16:32, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Misty/Whisky Yeah... That one always catches me out. I even had to correct a post this morning atA.Park because I wrote the 4Kids name (I ran out of tiem to correct it her, I went out for the day and had no time to correct it here). :-( I think because Misty is the name I knew first before Whisky and its slightly more sticky in my head. --One-Winged Hawk 17:38, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Timeline Fixing up a table. Tryng to solve a few problems with the current system in doing so. Okay I wish I could do more... I await replies. Kinda feeling quite sick today. Thought I let you know since you have strong opinions of how it should be done. --One-Winged Hawk 11:01, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :Working on it more today. Opinions needed. Please help. ;-) --One-Winged Hawk 11:29, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Hancock is not a Shichibukai http://apforums.net/showpost.php?p=954055&postcount=314 LOL! The best part is when you basically tell people "Shut the Fuck up" for being right. I guess your the one who needs to "Shut the Fuck up," huh? :Ignore this guy. He is about to recieve a warning. --One-Winged Hawk 17:36, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Censorship? You censored Dan's comments? We going that far now? Should we do that? Considering our recent arc is touching on stories that involve mature realms? --One-Winged Hawk 08:05, 2 October 2008 (UTC)